criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wally Fishman
Wally Fisherman is one of the suspects during the murder investigation of bodyguard Hubert Stepson in The More People Die(Case #21 of Murdown), local police officer Stanley Ultimateberg in A Jolt From The Past(Case #22), serial killer Sammy Wellton in So Long And Thanks For All The Murders(Case #26), dancer Williamson Adam in Makes Me Die(Case #29), president Pres. Martinez in Return To Forever(Case #31), Animal Departure CEO Riley Manterny in 46 Murders(Case #46), cellphone maker Ryan Banghanman in The End Starts Here(Case #52), and witch Elizabeth in The End Points Towards Me(Case #55). Wally was mentioned several times in the cases on Historian Town. Profile Wally is a 74-year-old homeless man who llives in an abandoned tree house besides Pacific Hotel. He has a tan skin with several stains on his face, body, clothes, hair, and beard. He has a thick gray long-necked big hair with a thick gray big mustache and beard. He wears a dirty old green plaid shirt with several stains and torns and have a pocket on it's right upper side. On his head, there are sevral strange things such as a short branch with 3 leaves, a dead fish, a leaf with mud, a banana peel, and carries an orange-white cat which name is "Pussy" or "Pussy the Cat". In his first case appearance, it was revealed that he become a fisherman at the age of 17-25, drinks coffee, and owns a cat. In his second appearance, his dirty old green plaid shirt has an aqua paint stain on it's upper left side, and was revealed that he is 74 years old. In his third appearance, his face was turned shock and is carrying a newspaper with "ALL ABOUT SAMMY WELTON, THE ULTIMATE MURDERER" written on it. In his fourth appearance, his face returned to normal and is carrying a can with "CAT FOOD" written on it. Besides that, he wears a badge with a dinosaur on it, and it was revealed that he plays violin. In his fifth appearance, he didn't carries anything, but revealed that he is affraid on Pres. Martinez. In his sixth appearance, he wears a dirty old blue winter cap, he also wears a dirty old aqua winter jacker with a pocket on the upper right side. He also wears a mint scarf rold around his neck. He stills carries Pussy but wears 4 little socks, wears a winter cap, wears a cat winter sweater and a white sock that covered Pussy's whole tail. In his seventh appearance, he and Pussy stills wears the winter clothes, but was revealed that he drinks slurp. In his eighth appearance, he and Pussy's original appearance and clothes returned and looks like from their first appearance. Later it was revealed that Wally cuts tree, eats canned meat, drinks mango juice, and knows fishing. Role in Case(s) The More People Die Wally found himself on trouble for the first time after the team found a message he wrote to Hubert. When the team asked him about this, he says that Hubert always makes noise during bed time and sometimes when he is sleeping, Hubert always sings karaoke making Wally get furious about this. However, he was scared when he heard that Hubert is dead and is guilty for what he send to the bodyguard. Waly was interrogated for the second time after the team founded that Pussy go to the police station and get something. Later, the team founded it been scratched by Pussy, and when they get it back together, there is a picture of a younger Wally wearing his Trooper uniform at the age of 40. The team asked him who is this man, he says that it is him at the age of 40. He says that he become a member of military at the age of 35 and his rank go up and up until he become a Trooper. He become a member of military since 35 years to 60 years old until one day Japanese soldier uses heavy tanks and destroys Wally and his soldiers' hideout. The Japanese soldiers captures them and other soldiers are killed, enough to Wally as he cannot see and hear that his teammates are getting killed. Until one day the head of the Soldiers warned Wally that he will be get burned on the next day, giving Wally an idea to escape with his other 10 remaining members. Thanks, they have escaped. A Jolt From The Past Wally was suspected for the second time after the team asked Sally Jugo who is the one who bought the glove. Sally said that it was the homeless old man with a cat who lives besides Pacific Hotel. When the team asked him about this, he says he bought the glove cause his cat Pussy was so bored and then Pussy started to go at the top of the tree everyday with Wally saying that it is very hard to reach the tree and says that Pussy is affraid of heights. At the additional investigation, the team asked him where is Pussy, with Wally saying that Pussy was in a tree branch floating in the middle of the ocean. So Wally asks the team to go rescue Pussy before he was blown by the wind since Wally didn't know how to swim.